Goldenvibe Week Collection
by Hatterreid
Summary: The fics I've written based from the prompts for Goldenvibe week. Currently featuring: Disney AU & Earth AU
1. Day 1: Disney AU - Story Time

_Goldenvibe Week - Day 1: Disney AU_

 **Story Time**

"Once upon a time, in a far off land, a magical kingdom," Cisco began to recite the story from memory. "There was young girl. She was stuck living with her cruel father, along with her two brothers. Her name was Lisa-ella."

The sound of his daughter giggling interrupted him from continuing with the story.

"Yes Armie?" Cisco asked, looking at his little girl. She was beautiful six year old, with Lisa's eyes, Cisco's smile and hair color. Armanda Leia Ramon, was Cisco's little princess and he loved her to pieces.

"That's not her name." She corrected her father, with a smile.

They were sitting at the kitchen table together. Armie coloring in her coloring book while, Cisco told her stories. It had become a before bed tradition of theirs. Armie looked back at the picture she was coloring. The book was technically an adult coloring book but Armie had nearly lost her mind when she'd seen it. Cisco never able to deny his little girl, -almost, anything, got it for her. Which was why Armie was happily coloring in a picture of the 101 Dalmatians rainbow style. How else were you supposed to color black and white puppies?

Cisco chuckled, "well its her name in this version," he told Armie as he sharpened the red pencil crayon for her. "Or would you like to tell this story?"

Armie wrinkled her nose in six year old dislike. "Fiiine, you may continue." Armie sighed.

He couldn't help but laugh. They needed to stop letting her near her uncle. She was learning the ways of sass. "Alright, where were we?" Cisco asked leaning over to shade in a paw print on the background light blue.

"Lisa-ella."

"Lisa-ella! Right," Cisco nodded. Armie smiled to herself while she coloured listening to her father's story. "She lived with her father, Lew-maine and her brother's Len-ella and Mick-stasia."

Armie snorted a laugh. "Why are their name's like that?" She giggled looking up from coloring.

Cisco grinned, "because it's my story, those are their names." Armie giggled. Cisco loved hearing his daughter laugh. He now understood why Lisa loved to make him smile, Armie apparently had his smile.

"They lived in an acceptable house. Lew-maine, liked to consider himself an important person to society. Much to his disappointment, he wasn't. Nobody really liked him. He was a jerk. Mean to his kids, especially poor Lisa-ella. Anyways, Mick-stasia and Len-ella weren't the greatest siblings, but they weren't the worst either. They knew how Lisa-ella longed to go to the ball that was being thrown at the palace." Cisco regaled watching as Armie coloured. Now and then when a pencil crayon needed sharpening she would roll it in Cisco's direction. "The ball was going to be a big spectacle. Everyone was going to be there. The royal family, the other visiting royal family, all the high society types, everyone. Everyone, except Lisa-ella."

Armie frowned. Her pout resembling her mother's.

"Her mean father, Lew-maine, forbid that she go to the ball. That only he and her brothers would be going. Lisa-ella was heartbroken. She ran away crying. All she wanted was one night where she wanted to like the other girls. Not hiding from her father and doing all the work. Lisa-ella just wanted to go to the ball."

"Daddy, is this a sad story?" Armie asked abruptly setting down the pencil crayon she'd been using.

Cisco frowned at her. Armie let out an exasperated sigh as she resumed coloring.

"Lisa-ella felt like she was going to cry until she ran out of tears. Her sobs continued until her brother, Len-ella appeared in the doorway of her room."

Armie looked up frowning in confusion. She narrowed her eyes at her father suspiciously.

Cisco grinned, "Len-ella couldn't stand to see his baby sister cry. He nudged her to get her attention. Lisa-ella stopped crying looking up at him. She glared noticed how he was dressed and ready for the ball. Len-ella asked her why she was crying. She continued to glare thinking her brother was playing a trick on her. Tears still falling from her eyes. Len-ella said to his sister that tears wouldn't get her anywhere, and that she couldn't go to any ball dressed the way she was. Lisa-ella stared at her brother not believing what she was hearing. Len-ella smirked and called for their brother. Mick-stasia came in with a box in his arms and pair of slippers dangling from his fingers."

"What's in the box?" Armie asked with childlike impatient.

He shushed her before continuing the story. "Lisa-ella blinked at her brothers surprised. Mick-stasia set the box down by her. Len-ella instructed Lisa to open it. Inside the box was a beautiful gown for her to wear to the ball that went a long with the gold slippers Mick-stasia had set by the box. Lisa-ella was extremely happy. She couldn't believe what her brothers had done for her. She jumped in excitement and hugged them both. Len-ella smiled proud of his job well done. He could be a good brother when he wanted to be." Cisco shrugged as he sharpened the orange pencil crayon. Armie snickered. "Mick-stasia told Lisa-ella the time their father and them would be leaving. He said that a carriage would be there to pick up Lisa-ella shortly after they left."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Armie asked narrowing her eyes at her father.

Cisco pointed at her with a thoughtful expression, "that's a good point, princess. It would be dangerous, if Lisa-ella didn't know the people in the carriage. She wouldn't have gone with them if she didn't, but, they were friends of hers and her brother. who she knew quite well so she had no problem going to the ball with them." Cisco explained.

Armie nodded considering what her father told her. "That's good."

Cisco hummed in agreement. He was feeling a little proud that his daughter knew not to go with strangers. "Lisa-ella got to go to the ball. She was amazed by how pretty it was, all the people, she had never seen anything like it before. Everything was so overwhelming to her she didn't notice,"

"Notice what?" Armie questioned. She'd picked up Lisa's streak of being impatient.

"Armanda," Cisco scolded, holding out the freshly sharpened pencil crayon for her.

"Sorrry." She took the pencil from him frowning.

Cisco smiled at and ruffled her hair. "Lisa-ella didn't notice the handsome prince watching her."

"That's creepy."

"Pfft, it's romantic." Cisco disagreed. He rethought what he'd said and found that his daughter was in fact right. It was kinda creepy.

"Creeepy papa." Armie disagreed colouring in the dogs tail.

Cisco rolled his eyes. Lisa had used sing-song one too many a time around him in a way to win a disagreement with him. Armie now assumed the automatically meant she won. "The prince thought she was pretty, there how's that?" Cisco revised.

"Better." Armie nodded.

He shook his head and continued with his story. "The prince thought she was the most beautiful girl at the ball. He bypassed all the other guests just to greet her. Lisa-ella was struck surprised. She couldn't speak, only smiled shyly as the prince took her hand in his and kissed it in a greeting." Armie's nose wrinkled. "The prince led her into the ball and the band struck up a song. They danced together and Lisa-ella couldn't believe it. She was having the best night of her life. Together they danced and they danced the whole floor of the ballroom. When the song was done they walked off together. Lisa-ella couldn't stop smiling. Neither could the prince. They were enjoying each other's company so much they hadn't noticed the time slip by. When the clock struck midnight it startled Lisa-ella. She recalled her brother's warning her to be back by midnight. Lew-maine had planned to leave by then and she needed to return before them." Cisco said watching Armie as she coloured.

He could see the little tiny signs indicating that she was getting more and more interested in the story. It was usually around the end when she got hooked. He grinned as her colouring slowed, focus switching more of the story and less on the rainbow Dalmatians.

"Poor Lisa-ella had no other choice but to leave the ball. She frantically she goodbye to the prince. He did his best to stop her. Asking why all of a sudden did she have to leave. Lisa-ella had no time to answer. Running from the prince, she tripped losing one of her gold slippers in the process. It didn't occur to her to go back for it. She ran and she ran until she reached the waiting carriage for her. When she got in the carriage Shawna-us remarked on how close she was cutting the timing. Har-q commented that she seemed to have a good time. Lisa-ella laughed gleefully recalling every moment of her time at the ball. It had been like a dream. A wonderful dream that was now over."

Armie was staring at Cisco intently her eyes narrowing at him. "That's not it, is it?" She questioned after he'd paused for too long implying the story was finished. Cisco resisted trying to grin. "That can't be how it ends!" Armie insisted. "What about her shoe? Or the prince? Or-or, she can't stay where Lew-maine!" Armie listed.

Cisco laughed quietly grinning at his daughter. "You thought I'd end it there?"

Armie frowned.

"Trick to storytelling, Armie, suspense." Cisco informed his daughter picking up a pencil crayon and colouring. "See, the thing, Lisa-ella didn't know about the ball was, it wasn't simply a ball."

"It wasn't?" Armie asked watching her dad colour.

Cisco shook his head. "The prince was looking for someone to marry. The ball had been where he was supposed to find his future partner. He'd choosen Lisa-ella. The only problem was, all he had of her was her shoe."

"He didn't learn her name?!" Armie exclaimed in outrage. "That's rude! What kind of a dummy is this prince?"

Laughing quietly to himself, Cisco nodded in agreement with his six year old. "Wow, that is pretty rude of him."

Armie nodded picking up a pencil crayon and glaring at the coloring book. She was coloring one of the puppies collar's purple.

"The prince wanted nothing more to than to find Lisa-ella. He had his men and his father's men out searching for her." Cisco said.

"How, he only has a shoe?" Armie remarked.

Cisco stared at his daughter impressed by her comeback. "Well, he, uh, he used the shoe. They compared it to every girl in the land's foot." Cisco explained. Armie made a dismissive sound. "Not a very good plan, but it led the prince to Lisa-ella's home. When he arrived Mick-stasia and Len-ella suspected of why the prince was there. Worst of all, so did Lew-maine."

Armie gasped, her eyes wide in fear.

"Lew-maine found Lisa-ella before the prince and his men arrived at the door. He locked her away in her room where the prince would never find her."

"No!"

Cisco shook his head, "Lisa-ella thought all was lost. She never suspected her brother would slip away and free her."

Armie gasped again, "yes." She whispered. Her coloring forgotten once again favour of the story.

"Freed from her room, Lisa-ella intercepted the prince before her father could send him away. The prince recognized her immediately. Ignoring her Lew-maine completely. One of the prince's guards restrained Lew-maine and had him taken away. The prince returned her shoe to her and asked her name. Better late than never, he assumed. Lisa-ella told him her laughing with tears of joy in her eyes. The prince asked her to marry him." Cisco said coloring in more paw prints in the background.

The sound of a door being swung open interrupted their story. It was followed by the sound of little feet running towards the kitchen.

"Lucas!" Lisa's voice called out after their son.

A four year old boy appeared in the kitchen and stopped when he spotted his father and sister at the kitchen table. While Armie had Cisco's hair and smile, Lucas had Lisa's. Both of the children shared their father's olive skin tone. Lucas had Cisco's eyes and freckles. He ran over to the table and hopped up onto Cisco's lap. "Dad, dad, dad!" Lucas said over excitedly.

Cisco laughed making sure Lucas didn't fall. "Yeah bud?"

"Stories?" Lucas asked staring at his dad. His hair was still damp from the bath he'd just gotten out of. He was dressed in his pyjamas.

Cisco chuckled, watching as Lisa walked into the kitchen. Parts of her hair looked damp and she looked rather tired but had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Luke, you interrupted the story! It was at the end too," Armie complained frowning at her brother annoyed.

"Hey, hey, we can still finish that one, princess," Cisco told her.

Lisa came and stood by Armie, she brushed her daughter's hair back behind her ear. Leaning over Lisa's pressed a kissed to her daughter's temple. "Looks good Ar," she said sliding into the chair next to hers. Armie smiled proudly beaming at the rainbow puppies. Lisa smiled and glanced over at Cisco. They shared a smile and Cisco laughed as he watched Lisa place a hairbrush on the table and slide it in his direction. Cisco laughed taking the hint.

"What did Lisa-ella say to the prince?" Armie asked pressing the pencil crayon to her lips.

Cisco noticed Lisa raising an eyebrow at the name. He blushed slightly sending a wink her way. A sly smile spread across Lisa's face. "Well of course, she said yes," Lisa answered before Cisco could. "Didn't she, Prince Cisco?"

He grinned back at Lisa nodding. "Of course, and they lived happily ever after." Cisco stated.

Armie nodded, seeming satisfied with the story returning her attention back to coloring. Lucas turned in Cisco's lap staring at him with wide eyes. "You're a prince?" He asked.

Both his parents couldn't help laughing. Cisco shook his head picking up the hairbrush, "nah buddy, just in the story." He said.

Lucas frowned, "oh."

Cisco shrugged, putting the brush to Lucas' hair. Lucas made a grumpy expression and crossed his arms. Cisco could almost imagine hearing his son reciting a Firefly quote about betrayal. "What kind of story do you wanna hear?" He asked beginning to brush his son's hair.

Shrugging Lucas mumbled an "Dunno."

While running the brush through Luke's tangled hair, Cisco considered his stories options. "How about the one with Lisa Glider and the lost Rogues?" He suggested.

Lisa had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Lucas hummed in consideration.

"With Cisc-y, Cai-on and Barr-eal Darling?" Cisco furthered the offer. He ignored the judgemental looks he got from both Lisa and Armie. "It's got pixies, one particular one, Hart-bell, mermaids, and pirates."

Finally Luke came to a conclusion shaking his head. Much to Cisco's display as the freshly brushed hair tangled again. "No."

Frowning Cisco furrowed his brow once again reconsidering his story options. "Alright, the con fox Lisa-los and the cop bunny Sco-y?" He tried staring at his son hopeful.

"Foxes?" Armie repeated questionable.

"Lisa-los?" Lisa added giving Cisco a very un-amused expression. He smiled at her sheepishly and tried not to be too disturbed at how similar the pair sounded.

"Maybe not that one," Cisco said dismissing his own idea. All three members of his family nodded in agreement. Cisco tugged at a particular difficult knot in Lucas' hair. "Ok, how's this one, Lis O'Mally the alley cat meets Fran-chess and his two kittens and helps them return home."

"Are we the kittens?" Armie asked, narrowing her eyes at her father. Lucas was shaking his head repeatedly no disagreeing as well.

Cisco took a deep breath clearing his throat and set down the hairbrush. He was getting nowhere with Lucas' hair at the moment. "You two are leaving me no choice," he declared. Both his kids looked at him shocked. "Time for my best ones. You guys ready?"

Lisa laughed getting up from her seat and disappearing into the kitchen. Armie and Lucas both nodded excited expressions on their faces.

Cisco rubbed his hands together grinning and cleared his throat. "A long time ago, in a galaxy far far-"

"Dad," Armie interrupted. "No."

"That's _Star Wars_." Lucas concluded.

He frowned at his children. Puzzled why they were objecting to _Star Wars_. "But..."

"No _Star Wars_." Lucas declared.

"Pft" Cisco shook his head. Where these his kids? Saying no to _Star Wars_ , unheard of. "It's not...it's War Stars."

Lisa laughed loudly from by the microwave.

"Nooooo" Lucas protested.

Cisco rolled his eyes, "alright, alright, no _Star Wars_ ," the fact that the kids cheered a little too relieved made Cisco wonder how often he told that one. He shook his head, "bunch of Sith lords."

Lifting Lucas up Cisco put Lucas' down onto the chair he'd been sitting in. Cisco wandered away from the kitchen humming. He wandered off into the living room where he had a ukulele. He picked up the instrument and strummed the chords. Wandering back over to the table Cisco continued to strum the ukulele occasionally. When he'd gotten it Lisa had asked if even he even knew how to play it. Cisco had shrugged, figuring it wasn't that hard since he knew guitar. He was still try to master the smaller instrument. He knew at least one song.

Armie looked up from her coloring book at the sound of the strings. Lucas tilted his head narrowing his eyes at the instrument.

"Have I told you two the tale of the hard working engineer, Ci-ana, who was transformed into a frog after kissing one," Cisco asked strumming the ukulele. His was beginning to set the rhythm to a song.

Lucas tilted his head in the other direction. "Why'd they kiss a frog?" The five year old made a bewildered expression.

"Because the frog was actually a princess, Lucas. Li-veen, a rogue princess who'd been tricked by the con man Dr. Well-cilier."

Lisa laughed coming back to the table with a mug in her hand and a plate of cookies. "You mean Dr. Lew-cilier."

Cisco rolled his eyes, "Li-veen dreamed of being free from her family and wanted nothing more than to skate and flirt. Dr. Well-cilier said he could free her, but instead turned her into a frog," He said plucking at the strings of the ukulele. "After being tricked into a frog Li-veen, found Ci-ana dressed as a prince. Ci-ana dreamed of a tech company, Ramon Industries. But didn't have the money for it. Thinking she found herself a prince and that a kiss would return her to her human form, Li-veen offered Ci-ana the money for the tech company in return for a kiss." He played a note incorrectly on the ukulele.

Armie scrunched her nose up in dislike and Lisa winced sipping at the tea in her mug. Lucas was happily eating cookies.

"But since Ci-ana wasn't actually a prince, he turned into a frog as well. Li-veen was angry having been tricked yet again." He was trying to find the proper note but his fingers weren't cooperating. "Together they tried to find a way back to their human forms. Along the way they met a flute playing alligator named Hart and a firefly Barry who was in love with a star he called Iris." Lisa laughed coughing into her mug. "Li-veen and Ci-ana didn't get along at first but as they journeyed, they began to fall for each other. Ci-ana taught Li-veen to take responsibility for herself and Li-veen showed Ci-ana it was okay to have a little fun every once in a while." Cisco strummed the ukulele strings quickly and spun around doing his best not to trip over his feet.

"Daaaady," Lucas interrupted. Cisco hummed in acknowledgement turning to look at his son. He had cookie crumbs all over his face. "This story is boring," Lucas frowned. Cisco looked at him surprised. "Can you tell a different one," Lucas stared at him with wide brown eyes pleading with him. The puppy dog look. "Pleeeease?"

Cisco blinked staring at his son. He was getting taken in by the puppy dog eyes.

"You don't want to find out what happens to the frogs?" Lisa asked looking across at Lucas.

"They're boring." Lucas replied with a pout.

"Magic frogs are boring?" Armie asked squinted at her brother. He nodded.

"Alright, alright," Cisco strummed the ukulele to get their attention. Both children looked up at him. Cisco cleared his throat to begin spinning out a new story for them. "In a magical land underwater there was a mermaid princess, named Ar-isa."

Lisa rolled her eyes, a small smile playing a her lips.

Cisco grinned widely at her carrying on with the story. "Ar-isa was in love with the human world above her. She wanted to be apart of it. Every day with her friend Flo-wan, they would swim around collecting artifacts found throughout the sea." Lucas faked a yawn. Cisco frowned at his son. "Her father Lew-ton forbid her from anything to do with human world. He assigned a crusty rule abiding crab, Seb-ly to watch her and make sure Ar-isa obeyed is rules. Seb-ly's method of convincing her was through song. It didn't really work." He played the beginning tune of _Under The Sea_ on the ukulele.

Lisa laughed, "I'm telling Hartley you made him the crab." She remarked pulling out her phone.

He gave a one shoulder shrug in response with a grin on his face. Armie was looking between her parents with a confused expression. "One day there was a terrible storm. The waters were choppy and lightning struck down into the ocean. Thunder rumbled in the sky. Ar-isa had been swimming around collecting things when she came across a ship caught in the storm. The waves were so bad, it had caused one of the crew members to fall overboard."

Armie gasped staring wide eyed. Lucas continued to frown.

"Ar-isa dove under the water after the crew member to save him. She caught him and dragged him to the surface-"

"Next!" Lucas declared.

"W-what?" Cisco spluttered hitting all the strings on the ukulele. "I haven't even gotten to the good part."

Lucas shook his head, frowning. He sat up in the chair and crossed his arms. "Next story."

Cisco blinked and looked to Lisa for a response.

Lisa shrugged drinking her tea with one hand. With her other she slide the hairbrush in his direction once again. Cisco looked at her confused. She nodded in Armie's direction who was happily coloring. "Less ukulele more brushing." Lisa instructed.

Armie looked up and started at her mother with a betrayed expression. The girl hated having her hair brushed. Cisco chuckled.

Setting the ukulele down Cisco, went to stand behind Armie's seat. She stopped coloring and was glaring at the space in front of her, arms crossed over her chest. "In a magical land, Cis-elle was about to marry the princess Cny-ward. They were each other's true loves and had just met." Cisco said beginning yet another new story. He took Armie's hair out of the bun it was in and combed his fingers through it before picking up the brush. Both Armie and Lucas made odd expressions in response of the new story.

"Cyn-ward's stepmother felt threatened by Cis-elle. So she banished them to a very different realm than theirs. In this new world Cis-elle was lost and very confused by things. All they wanted to do was get back to marry Cyn-ward." Cisco spoke while brushing Armie's hair. "Luckily before Cis-elle was about to fall from a billboard sign a somewhat kind woman came to see if Cis-elle was alright. Cis-elle ended up falling on the lady."

"Ow." Armie remarked in response to her hair being tugged too hard.

"Sorry Armie." Cisco kissed the crown of her hair. Armie continued to glare at her hair being brushed. "The lady who Cis-elle had fallen on ending up offering Cis-elle to spend the night with her. Finding the offering very kind and welcoming unlike anyone else in this new place they found themselves in Cis-elle accepted. Cis-elle and Ro-sa had completely different personalities. " Out of the corner of his eye Cisco noticed that Lucas was frowning again. He stopped speaking and looked at his. "Luke?"

Lucas looked up from the pile of cookie crumbs he'd been collecting on the table in front of him. He blinked at his father.

"Is this story boring too?" Cisco asked. Lucas nodded. Cisco frowned. "There's gonna be a dragon."

"Meh." Lucas shrugged poking at the crumbs.

Armie turned to stare at her brother offended.

Lisa chuckled, "don't let your uncle Mick hear you say that."

Cisco sighed as he brushed the last section of Armie's hair. Her hair wasn't that long but the waves in it tangled easily. "Alright, not that one. What about the one where the ice powered-"

"Papa," Armie turned in her seat to look at him.

Cisco stopped brushing her hair. "Yeah Armie?"

Armie stared at Cisco with a very serious expression for a six year old. "You need to let that one go," She said before turning back around.

He couldn't help his jaw dropping in shock. Cisco stared wide eyed at his daughter's back. He glanced over to Lisa who was fighting off a smile. Whether she was smiling at Cisco's reaction or Armie's remark Cisco couldn't tell. "I'm so proud." He whispered before leaning forward and hugging Armie's shoulders. Armie smiled happy with herself.

Finishing off brushing Armie's hair Cisco ran his fingers through it just to double check. Her hair was soft just like his. Humming Cisco began a new tale, "once upon a time there was a lost prince locked away in a tower."

"Isn't it supposed to be a princess?" Armie asked frowning down at her coloring book.

"Shh, don't enforce gender roles on fairy tales." Cisco whispered as he began to braid Armie's hair.

Armie nodded giggling in response.

"What's gender roles?" Lucas asked tilting his head to the side.

Lisa smirked over the rim of her mug. Cisco opened his mouth to respond, but found it hard to put it into terms the five year old to understand. Lisa laughed quietly. "Things, certain people think only can apply to boys or girls," Lisa explained setting her mug down.

Luke's brow furrowed as he thought. "Dumb."

Nodding in agreement Lisa smiled proudly at her son.

Cisco chuckled, "alright, so there was a prince hidden away in a tower."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because before the prince was born his mother got very sick. So they found a magical flower to make her better. And when the prince was born he inherited the flowers magical powers." Cisco explained, finishing off the braid in Armie's hair. Lucas stared, listening intently. "But what they didn't know was that there had been a man who knew about the flower and used it's power to restore his youth. This was how the prince, Fran-zel ended up in the tower." Lucas frowned blinking confused. "See Luke, the man, Eo-thel, kidnapped the baby prince in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep." Lucas and Armie both gasped looking at Cisco appalled. "Eo-thel raised Fran-zel as his own, and became like a father to the prince. Hiding Fran-zel away, in a tall tower in the middle of a forest, where no one would ever find him. Until," Cisco used the hair tie from around his wrist to tie off the braid.

"Until what?" Armie asked impatiently turning in her seat to stare at her father.

Cisco chuckled, winking at Armie. He picked Luke up and sat back down with him in his lap. "The day the rogue bandit Glider broke into his tower."

"Glider?" Armie repeated sceptically.

Nodding Cisco hummed in agreement grinning across the table at Lisa. Lisa was smiling at him.

Lucas looked up at his dad, "bandit means thief right?"

"Right."

"So what'd Glider steal?" Armie inquired.

"The lost prince's crown." Cisco answered.

"It was a gold crown, of course." Lisa chimed in. A smirk on her face.

"Obviously."

Both of their children giggled. Lisa nodded in approval.

"Glider, with the help of her partner's Sam and Rosa," Lisa scowled at him. Cisco shrugged carrying on with the story. "Had managed to steal the crown. Only for Glider to take the crown for herself and be chased down by a ridiculously fast horse. Glider escaped by climbing a tower, only to be knocked out from behind when she reached the top."

Lisa looked at him hurt. "That would never happen."

"Does in my story." Cisco responded.

"Did Fran-zel knock Glider out?" Armie guessed.

Cisco nodded. Armie frowned. He could tell from her expression she was trying to figure out why. "See, Fran-zel had been told all his life by Eo-thel, to be wary and afraid of people. That they were only out to get him and that he should stay in the tower for his own safety. See, Fran-zel's hair had grown long, extremely long over the years, and if it was cut it would lose it's power. Eo-thel told Fran-zel that the people of the world would use his hair's power for their own means, cut it and hurt him."

"But that's what Eo-thel does!" Armie exclaimed annoyed.

Cisco nodded. "Which was why when Glider broke into the tower, Fran-zel's reaction was to knock her out with a frying pan and stuff her in a closet. Fran-zel then wanted to prove to Eo-thel that he could take care of himself. Because Fran-zel dreamed of seeing the floating lights that appeared every year on his birthday. Only when Eo-thel returned he simply yelled that it would never happen. Discouraged and hurt by Eo-thel's words Fran-zel didn't bother telling him about Glider. Instead he told Eo-thel of a different present that would send him away from three days." Both Armie and Lucas frowned at Cisco confused. Cisco smiled. "Eo-thel went on the journey for the present leaving Fran-zel alone in the tower. With Eo-thel gone, he was free to go out on his own and find the lights himself. Only, he would have Glider take him. When Glider had broken into the tower she had a satchel with the crown in it. Fran-zel had hidden it away and promised Glider that if she took him to the lights, she could have it back. After trying to weasel her way out of the deal, complete with the use of her 'smoulder', Glider reluctantly agreed to take Fran-zel."

"Are you saying I have a smoulder?" Lisa laughed.

Cisco glanced at her, "have you seen you're face?"

She gave a small smile in return. Armie wrinkled her nose. Lucas laughed.

"Free from the tower Fran-zel was the happiest he'd ever been. Even though he knew if Eo-thel knew he'd left the tower he'd feel horrible. Glider tried to use that to convince him to go back to the tower. Fran-zel wasn't one to give up. He was going to see the lanterns." Cisco said, attempting yet again to comb through Lucas' curls. "After Fran-zel had been frightened by a bunny, Glider got the devious plan to scare him into going back to his tower. Glider took him to a tavern filled of thugs and ruffians. Her plan back fired when the thugs tried to capture her for the reward offered on the wanted posters for her. One of the thugs was sent off to get the guards. Fran-zel determined to see the lanterns, stands up to the ruffians he always feared. Demanding they release Glider because he needed her to accomplish his dream." Lisa snorted. "One of the ruffians approached Fran-zel, at first he seemed just as threatening and menacing as he'd always assumed they be. Until, he broke out into song. All of the thugs burst out singing about long lost dreams they'd given up on, setting Glider aside on hook. She watched amazed at how Fran-zel joined the thugs in song, singing about his own dream."

"Why are the ruffians singing?" Lucas asked tilting his head confused.

"Because they have dreams." Cisco replied tickling Luke's side.

He giggled flinching away from his dad.

"Their song continued till the thug who'd gone to fetch the guards burst in. Guards quickly followed looking for Glider. Glider and Fran-zel hid behind the bar where the ruffian who'd first burst into song showed them a secret exit. The guards had brought along Sam and Rosa, Glider's parents who broke free. The horse who'd chased Glider to the tower managed to figure out where Glider had gone."

"The horse?" Armie repeated sceptically.

Cisco nodded. "The guards and Sam and Rosa managed to track Fran-zel and Glider where they were cornered. Fran-zel escaped using his hair. Glider had to fight off Sam, Rosa and the ridiculously fast horse, Barimus."

Lucas gasped looking up at his father. "Is uncle Barry the horse?" He demanded.

Cisco chuckled nodding. "They managed to escape from their attackers but a water damn had been broken in the fight. The flooding water trapped them in a cave together. There was no escape and Fran-zel was beginning to finally regret leaving his tower. Glider took this time to reveal her real name was Lisa-gene."

"Papa, that's worse than Lisa-ella." Armie remarked glancing at him shaking her head. She was trying not to laugh. She'd moved on from the rainbow Dalmatians picture and was now coloring _Simba_.

"Shh, my story, my names." Cisco hushed.

Lisa laughed, "she's right though."

He frowned in response. "In return, Fran-zel told Glider of how his hair glows when he sings. Realizing his hair glowing could help them in their distress Fran-zel quickly sings before the cave is filled with water. Glider is shocked by his hair glowing hair but watches as it reveals a way they could escape. She pushes a rock out of the way and they're freed out into a river. Glider proceeds to freak out Fran-zel's hair. Fran-zel's just glad they're alive and adds that his hair doesn't just glow. It can also heal wounds. Glider had injured her hand moving a rock, Fran-zel wrapped her hand in his hair and sang. His hair began to glow, Glider stared amazed. She resisted freaking out when she realized her hand had been healed in the process." Cisco said. "Instead she asks how long his hair had been magical. Fran-zel explains how when he was a baby people had tried to cut it to take the power for themselves. That that was why he'd never left the tower before."

Lucas was listening intently a thoughtful expression on his face.

Cisco glanced down at him curiously. He recognized it as the same expression Luke made whenever he was about to ask for a different story. Lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinted. Cisco dared to continue on with his tale.

"Glider explained why she went by Glider instead of Lisa-gene. She left Fran-zel get firewood and Eo-thel appeared. Fran-zel was shocked and couldn't believe that Eo-thel had found him. Eo-thel was there to take Fran-zel back to the tower. He did his best to convince him to come home with him but Fran-zel refused. Fran-zel tried to explain how he had met Glider, that he thought she liked him and had done things on his own, but Eo-thel didn't listen. He threw the satchel and crown at Fran-zel and told him that was the only reason Glider was still there. Eo-thel dared him to give Glider the crown, saying it was just a fantasy he'd invented that Glider could like him. He left telling him not to come crying to him when he was proved wrong. Fran-zel took the crown, but he couldn't bring himself to give it to Glider."

"Eo-thel is a jerk." Armie muttered coloring in the lion yellow.

"The worst." Lisa agreed as she shaded in the picture of _Pumbaa_ on the other page.

"But how did Eo-thel find them?" Lucas asked blinking confused.

"He'd been following them since the tavern." Cisco explained, picking up the sharpener and taking the brown pencil crayon off the table.

Lucas nodded, "what happened next?"

"Well, Barimus caught up to Glider. He was a persistent horse set out to catch the thief." Cisco said as he sharpened the pencil.

Lisa scoffed, "as if."

"Fran-zel intercepted Barimus before he dragged Glider off to prison. Saying it was his birthday and if Barimus could hold of on arresting Glider for the day it would mean the world to him." Cisco continued on. "They reached the kingdom where Fran-zel was fascinated and struck by everything. His hair was braided into a giant braid with flowers so it wouldn't be stepped on. He noticed on the wall a mural of the lost prince as a baby and was struck staring at it. Overjoyed by the musicians playing in the street. He began to dance dragging everyone around to join him including Glider. They danced and hid from guards the whole afternoon until someone declared it was time to go to the boats." Cisco set down the pencil sharpener and had turned his attention to Luke's hair again. He was trying to braid the smaller curls. Lucas batted his hands away. Cisco persisted bothering his son.

"Glider took Fran-zel to a boat where they rowed out to the middle of the ocean. They could see the castle clearly from where they were. As they waited for the lanterns, Fran-zel realized he didn't know how to feel once he saw them. He didn't know if it would be as good as he'd dreamt it'd be. Glider reassured him it would and then after he'd just get to find a new dream. One by one then lanterns started to fly up into the sky glowing bright like fireflies floating in the sky. Fran-zel stared in awe. It was exactly like he'd dreamed it be. Amazing and beautiful. All the lanterns floating for the lost prince. Glider got his attention, she had lanterns for them to put up with all the others. Fran-zel smiled bouncing in excitement as he accepted the lantern. Before setting it free with the others, he brought out the satchel for Glider. He offered it to her, explaining how before he'd been scared to give it to her, but he wasn't anymore. Glider rolled her eyes, pushing the satchel aside agreeing with what Fran-zel said. They let their lanterns join the others. Every one of them different and unique, beautiful in its own way. Glider watched as Fran-zel stared at them all taken by the beauty, pointing at them excitedly when one dared come closer to their boat. He lifted it higher into the sky grinning ear to ear. Glider realized that she thought Fran-zel was prettier than all the lanterns combined and took his hand in hers."

"NEXT!" Lucas declared loudly.

"Wh-what?" Cisco spluttered.

Lucas stuck out his tongue. "New story."

Cisco frowned at his son. "You are one picky five year old, chico." He remarked shaking his head.

"Luke! You can't just say you want a new one every time you don't like it!" Armie complained glaring at her brother.

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah I can."

Armie glared.

Lisa got up from her seat. "Uh-uh, that was the last story for the night." She declared. Both her kids gaped at her. She snatched up the plate that had had cookies on it and her mug, with a shrug. Her expression indifferent to theirs. "Armie, PJs. Luke teeth, brush them."

"But mooooom," Lucas whined.

Armie didn't bother protesting. She simply sighed and closed her coloring book after saving the page she was on. Lucas frowned refusing to move ever after Cisco had nudged him.

"Hmm, should have let your dad finish his story." Lisa remarked with a smirk. "Teeth. Now, go."

Lucas couldn't to pout, arms crossed but slipped off his dad's lap. Frowning at the ground he stomped to the bathroom. Lisa shook her head at her son, disappearing into the kitchen.

Armie continued to put her pencil crayons away. When she was done she turned to Cisco with a thoughtful expression. "Tomorrow can you finish the story?" She asked, "please?"

Cisco grinned at her. "Course I will, princess."

"Yay!" Armie smiled and hugged him before running off to her room to change like her mother had said.

Cisco got up, picking up Armie's coloring supplies to put them away. Lisa was in the kitchen watching him. "How come I'm never the princess in your stories?" She asked staring at him.

Cisco stood still thinking of a response. He didn't really know why, but he always seemed to reverse the roles. The characterizations just seemed to fit felt like explaining that to Lisa wouldn't be the best idea. Setting Armie's coloring down on the shelf it belonged on, out of Lucas' reach, Cisco turned to Lisa. She was standing closer to him. Cisco looked at her, "because you're already the queen of my heart?" He said knowing it sounded lame.

Lisa laughed shaking her head at him. Leaning down she kissed him. "Good answer." She praised.

He grinned happy with himself.

The sound of one -or both of their children calling for them interrupted their moment.

Cisco went to find Lucas in his bed waiting to be tucked in.

Lucas smiled at his dad. "Can you tell me another story?" He asked.

Cisco sighed running a hand through his hair brushing his back. "Alright, but this is the last one. Got it?"

Nodding Lucas bounced in excitement.

"How about the one about Sco-ules? The boy who never fit in because he was actually the son of the gods?" Cisco offered. Lucas shook his head frowning. Cisco frowned humming. "Pirates sound like a better story for you, Luke?"

Lucas hummed in contemplation. "Maaaybe."

"Pirates it is!" Cisco declared before launching into the tale of the governor's son Cisco-beth who fell for the girl they picked out of the ocean, Li-lliam who later turned out to be the daughter of a pirate, and eventually became the pirate king.

Lisa found herself standing in the doorway listening to the story amazed at how easily the tales came to Cisco. She watched with amusement and laughed when Armie tried to sneak past her to join them. Just another night of non-stop story telling at the Ramon household.


	2. Day 2: Earth AU - Night Off

_Goldenvibe Week - Day 2: Earth AU_

 **Night Off - Another World**

 _(Earth 2)_

It started as just another assignment. Just another job. A scare tactic really. Inform Mayor Snart Zoom was in charge of the city now. Obviously Zoom had sent one of his best to complete this mission. One of his top lieutenants. He'd sent Reverb. One of the most powerful metas; possibly the most powerful one in the universe. He was probably even more powerful than Zoom himself.

Reverb had done the job. He'd gone and delivered Zoom's message. Not without catching the eye of the mayor's sister.

He'd sauntered into the mayor's office, after blasting open the doors with a vibration boom. It was safe to say he had everyone's attention. They'd all stopped working and stared at him. Reverb had stood silently observing. His eyes were hidden behind his goggles, expression blank. He moved an inch and one of the secretaries cowered in fear. A smug grin played at the corner of his mouth. He was powerful and he knew it. It was good that they learned it as well.

"I'm here to speak with the mayor." He had announced, looking around the room. His voice was cold and confident.

No one appeared like they were willing to volunteer the answer of where mayor Snart was. They all looked too afraid of Reverb to speak. It was wise, but also annoying if he was running on a schedule. He wasn't, but Reverb didn't like to be kept waiting.

Reverb let out a bored sigh. He looked down at his hand, twisting it in contemplation, lips pursed. There continued to be no answer or indication as to where the mayor was. He raised his hand, shooting a burst out at one of the glass walls. Glass shattered into a thousand pieces littering the floor, striking the employees nearby. Employees' screamed, ducking in fear.

Reverb stopped himself from smiling. Arrogance radiated off him. "I won't repeat myself."

They continued cowering, staring, frozen in panic.

He'd considered firing the next boom at someone. Maybe then his message would get through in their heads. He began to raise his hand when someone stepped out catching his attention.

A woman stood apart from the other employees. Staring at him defiant and unafraid. Brunette, tall, blue eyes, professional appearance in her dress. He knew who she was. The mayor's baby sister, Lisa Snart. Reverb stared at her intrigued. The corner of his mouth almost quirked up in a curious grin. She was beautiful and quiet, simply gazing at him.

He blinked, daring to remove his goggles. He quirked an eyebrow waiting for Lisa to say something. She had stepped forward, was she going to say something or was she just wasting his time. Reverb cleared his throat preparing a remark about how she was in fact not the mayor, only the mayor's sister. There was a difference. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm here," Mayor Leonard Snart said walking out from an office. He was followed by his personal bodyguard Mick. Snart moved so he stood in between his sister and Reverb. Behind him Mick even went so much as to tug Lisa aside out of Reverb's view.

Reverb smirked, replacing his goggles on his face. "The city is Zoom's," He declared. "Try to fight or resist him and you all will die."

Snart nodded. He didn't look pleased but he was a smart man. He knew what battles to fight and which ones not to bother with. Zoom wasn't something he could fight. He knew that. Snart looked Reverb over, "and you are?" The mayor asked his voice cold. He eyed Reverb warily. Reverb wondered if he'd seen his power display or not.

"Reverb," he answered with a mock bow. He noticed Lisa leaned had passed Mick and her brother to see him. They made eye contact, Lisa didn't look away. Reverb smiled smugly noting the spark of interest in her eyes.

That was how it started. How it progressed was a mystery of its own. Unexpected run ins and crossed paths at impromptu times. Stolen kisses in the darkness of night. Flirtatious remarks that would lead nowhere good.

It turned out the mayor's sweet good little sister wasn't that good after all. She had a thing for bad boys and when it came to Reverb, Lisa didn't care. She didn't have to worry about having to be the perfect little sister. The good girl who did no wrong in the public's eye. She could be herself. Not always having to be nice or say the polite or correct thing. It was freeing and exhilarating.

Every moment she spent with him Lisa found herself discovering a new side of herself that had been buried under the image that was "the mayor's little sister." Lisa discovered she liked making snarky remarks, when Reverb -Francisco, spoke sometimes. His real name was Francisco, when he'd been younger friends and family had called him Cisco, but he didn't use that name anymore. There was nothing threatening or intimidating about someone with a name like Cisco he'd explained. She had rolled her eyes at him and in return fired out yet another of her newly loved witty comebacks. She learned that if she laughed hard enough she'd snort. It had surprised them both the first time it happened. Lisa had been so embarrassed, Reverb had shrugged acting like nothing had happened.

It turned out she loved dancing. That had been a night she wouldn't forget. Following a dinner with her brother for some charity she'd gone to, Lisa had found Francisco lurking outside in the dark by her apartment. When he saw her his eyes lit up and he'd grinned at her like a cat who'd gotten the canary. She'd never understood that expression until then.

She'd approached him cautiously. "What?" Lisa had asked nervously forcing a laugh when he just continued to stare at her.

Francisco stepped up to her pulling her closer. "You don't know how beautiful you are." He'd whispered before whisking her away. Twirling her around and spinning her, beginning to slow dance right in front of her apartment under the streetlight with no music.

Lisa had laughed and tried not to let herself get carried away in the moment. She'd known, she knew, feelings weren't supposed to be apart of it. Francisco didn't work that way. He'd warned her. And that was fine. But Lisa...Lisa found herself breaking the promise she'd made herself. Don't fall for the bad guy.

Dancing in the street at near after midnight clinging to him was the first time Lisa had feared she'd end up breaking that promise.

Holding onto her as they moved in a swaying pattern in the street, Francisco found himself mentally humming a song he'd played as a kid. It was music only he could hear and only he would know he thought of it. But he thought it nonetheless. He knew he wouldn't love her, but he cared about her, deeply. There on that street he contemplated, imagining what it would be like if maybe, he did love her. If maybe they were in a normal relationship together. Not just midnight meetings and random drop bys. Actual dates, actual conversations.

Maybe in another life. A life where they weren't who they were in this one. On another world. In another timeline. Where Francisco wasn't working for a monster and Lisa wasn't in a spotlight having to be little-miss-perfect-nice-goodie-two-shoes. Francisco hated whenever he saw her in the public eye now. From the media's perspective, she was completely different person than the one he knew. Her smiles were less and her laugh was quieter. He didn't like it. He wanted to find a way that would make it so she'd never had to fake her smile again.

That wasn't his job though. His job was to do what Zoom said. And what Zoom said was basically law.

Looking back he wondered if maybe she was part of what had spawned his plot. Surely she had to do with some tiny part of it. Francisco would have guessed it would have been that night that influenced his thoughts towards it.

They had danced in the street until Lisa's feet hurt. No one hardly went out after midnight anymore so they weren't bothered. After he'd carried her inside while she'd laughed loudly repeatedly telling him not drop her. Francisco had shushed her saying he wasn't going to drop her. He did eventually drop her, on to her mattress where she didn't stop giggling till he shut her up by kissing her. Later when Lisa had fallen asleep and he couldn't sleep he found the words to the song that had been playing in his head slip out. He whispered the lyrics to her while combing his fingers through what remained of the curls in Lisa's hair from the night.

He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and slipped out before she woke. It wouldn't phase her, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. It was part of the deal of whatever they were. He shrugged his leather jacket back on taking one last look at Lisa. She was still beautiful, just less quiet now after their thing had begun. Secretly Francisco was amazed she was still, good. That he hadn't ruined that part of her...yet. He left her apartment locking the door behind him. Lisa didn't wake up, she slept peacefully content in her dreams. In another life, another world, maybe one day he'd be able to stay. This wasn't that world or life. He had a job to do.

That was how it went for the longest time. Reverb was Reverb, Lisa was Lisa but at night they were whatever. At night in the wee hours of the morning they were together.

He should have known it wouldn't last. Francisco should have seen it. But he'd been too preoccupied. To distracted to notice the lurking shadows outside her apartment watching when he left. Ignored the feeling of being watched in place of enjoying her company, listening to Lisa laugh till she snorted. Francisco should have known, should have expected it. Nothing could stay good forever. Not in this world.

Just like every other night, he'd slipped out of her apartment closing the door and locking it behind him.

"You come here a lot," a chilly hollow sounding voice that was all too familiar said from a distance away.

Francisco slowly turned around to face them. Just as he expected Killer Frost and Deathstorm stood at the end of Lisa's steps. He didn't panic. He didn't react. Or if he did, he internalized it like a pro. He flipped out of Francisco and to Reverb just like that. Glaring at them both he walked down the steps to the apartment without sparring them a second glance. If he didn't react, it didn't give them the power they thought -they knew, they had over him. Because they didn't. He was more powerful than both of them combined. Reverb kept walking down the street, putting distance between himself and Lisa's apartment.

"So what is it about the mayor's sister that has you coming back here," Deathstorm, -Ronnie asked. There was a fake lightness in his voice, like it was a casual regular day conversation. He was almost even pulling out a laugh. "Almost every night."

He stopped walking. They had been following him. The apartment was just almost out of sight. Killer Frost laughed. The cool giggle that sounded fake no matter what. They knew. They knew. And if they knew it was only a matter of time before _he_ knew. Reverb turned to face them. He didn't look afraid even though that was apart of what he felt. He didn't say anything either.

"So what is it about her?" Deathstorm asked. He sounded genuinely curious this time.

Reverb remained silent. His expression was a blank mask hiding the annoyance he felt towards the pair.

"Must be something special," Killer Frost remarked rolling an icy replica of snowflake around over her knuckles, like how a magician rolled a coin. "If you're not talking." She looked him in the eye smiling. It was wicked cold smile that spoke words she dare not say.

Glaring at Frost, Reverb scoffed, "how special could a powerless socialite be to me?" He retorted.

Killer Frost raised an eyebrow and diminished the snowflake in her hand. "Good question," she said with a wicked grin. "Maybe we should ask her."

It was a challenge. It was a bait. Reverb could tell from a mile away. He wanted to react. Wanted to threaten Frost and Deathstorm for even thinking of going near Lisa but if he did that. He'd just be playing right into their hand. It had to be clever, had to be done right. Worded just so, it wouldn't give anything about Lisa away.

He stepped towards Frost putting forward the arrogant power he knew he possessed. "Question me again and I'll will shatter every nerve in his" he glanced at Deathstorm "body, before you can even blink out an icicle." Reverb threatened striding closer to her as he spoke. Voice hard and cold, never wavering.

Killer Frost started at him, fear in her eyes. She stumbled back a step or two nearly tripping in her heels.

Reverb laughed shaking his head. Their power play hadn't worked out like they'd wanted it to. But he still wasn't in the clear. He could tell they still suspected something. Francisco would have to be smarter than them. They recoiled when he walked passed them. Good.

It shouldn't have surprised him when Black Siren brought it up.

"What's going on between you and the mayor's sister?" She asked casually one night while they were out on a job together.

Reverb did his best not to react. So Killer Frost and Deathstorm hadn't kept it to themselves. He scoffed shaking his head, "nothing."

Siren frowned, "Frost says otherwise." She sounded bored. Her heels clicked on the pavement.

"I didn't know you enjoyed partaking in teenaged gossip," Reverb fired back.

An annoyed huffed was all Siren had to respond with. Reverb resumed glaring despite his eyes being covered by his goggles.

"Just remember, breachers aren't going to catch themselves." Siren said to him once the job was done. "We don't get time for distractions."

Reverb said nothing in response. He watched her walk away, heals clicking, head held high with an superiority all the lieutenants seemed to have. Once she was gone he set off a boom at a wall. The wall crackled but it didn't fall. Dusts puffed up and he felt a little relieved.

It was probably those two nights, along with the following one that made him come up with the plan. The inspiration and instigation. It could be done and he would do it. He'd overthrow Zoom. Reverb would take control for himself. He'd be the all powerful one. The one they all feared and answered to. He'd be a god.

The following night was the night before all hell broke loose. It was the night before the breachers would come. Reverb had seen it. Seen his doppelganger and the Flash from that earth arrive on his world. But he didn't tell Zoom. He didn't tell anyone. Reverb went about his day as he normally would. It was good. With his doppelganger there, he could be even more powerful against Zoom. They both could be gods. Reverb just had to bide his time.

Zoom summoned him. Something about it, something in his gut told him things were not going to end well. Reverb stood before the monster clad in black adverting his gaze to the ground. He listened as Zoom reported how, Killer Frost, Deathstorm and Black Siren had informed him of Reverb's indiscretions. Reverb had wanted to laugh but he remained silent. He silenced his feelings. Silenced his annoyance, silenced his anger. Everything. All of it.

He said nothing, only listened to the snarl like voice that came from Zoom. Reverb only remembered a few words of what exactly it was Zoom had said to him. Words like: weak, distraction, loyalty, love, useless, disappointment, and choose. And phrases -more like threats like: dead or alive, no contact, she dies. He barely remembered saying things like: they're wrong, I have no feelings for her, don't love her, she's irrelevant, means nothing.

None of it mattered, what he did remember clearly in the demonic voice was "prove it. Choose, she lives or she dies."

Reverb had nodded and left. He made his way to Lisa's apartment.

That was how it ended...at least, how it began to end...

Lisa was surprised when she found him in her apartment, in the middle of the afternoon. Shocked but not annoyed. She picked up on his mood right away after she'd kissed him in a greeting and he'd hardly responded. He was quiet and even moodier than he normally was. Didn't even crack a smile when she tried to make a joke. Francisco usually faked a smile at best. He just sat in the corner seat of her kitchen set, silently, staring at the floor.

Lisa stopped putting away her groceries to stare at him. "What's wrong?" She demanded standing before him. Her voice was powerful and concerned.

Reverb -Francisco, hadn't known the two could ever coexist before. He laughed and looked up at her. He was so tempted to just bitterly lay it all out for her. To tell her everything. How Zoom had threatened her thanks to his, -thanks to Frost, Siren and Deathstorm. But looking up at Lisa's face, he couldn't. He couldn't put that on her. Make her fear for her life more than she already had to in the world they lived in. He frowned looking down at the floor. He had to be smart. Smarter than them all. Smarter than Zoom.

The plot had hatched in his mind already, this just furthered it. He would do this. He would end things with her, but once Zoom was gone and out of the picture, he'd come back. Sure she would be mad, possibly even hate him. But once he explained, Lisa would understand. Lisa would know Francisco had done what was the best course of action. She had to know that, being the sister's mayor, sometimes you had to make difficult bad decisions for the greater good. Like bowing down to a power hungry demonic speedster.

"Francisco," Lisa snapped getting his attention. She was closer now, more in his face. He looked up blinking at her. She frowned worried, reaching out to cup his face. "What's going on?"

He could hear anger mixing in with the worry in her voice. He hated it. At the beginning he had warned her. He'd told her, don't let your feelings get involved. Do not think this will end with feelings. It isn't some happy romance, it isn't a love story. He wouldn't fall in love with her. She had agreed. Lisa had laughed saying there was a fat chance she'd ever fall in love with a guy like him. He'd grinned and said good before kissing her once more. She'd lied. Maybe so had he. Maybe after all he'd fallen for Lisa just as much as she'd fallen for him. But that didn't matter. Their feelings didn't matter when it came to the matter of Lisa's life or death.

Francisco cleared his throat, pushing himself up out of the seat and out of Lisa's reach. He couldn't look at her but he had to. Looking her in the eye, he tried to muster all the composure, self-confidence and superiority he possessed. "This is over." Francisco stated.

Lisa stared at him. She opened her mouth and closed it a couple times. Blinking in confusion and trying follow what he said. Trying to understand. Doing her best not to seem completely caught off guard and like his words stabbed her in the heart and hurt to no end. "Um, excuse me?" She said. Her chest hurt and she worried she was going to start to hyperventilate as she found it difficult to breathe. "Did you just s-"

"It's over." Francisco repeated, his voice cold. Just like the day they had first met. Disconnected almost. "Whatever this," He said gesturing between them, "was it's done."

She forced out a laugh, "are you joking?"

Francisco did his best not to let any hurt show in his expression. He sighed acting like he was bored by her, like he didn't care. "No. We're done, Lisa. It was fun." He shrugged turning to leave. "But now, it's done."

Her eyes burned threatening tears. She was stupid, so stupid. The dumbest most idiotic, she'd fallen for him. Lisa had broken her promise and she felt like a fool. She'd known. She had known. He'd warned her. From day one. From the first time she'd laid eyes on Francisco Ramon. That was why it hurt. But that was why she fought the tears away and forced out a laugh. "Okay," she agreed laughing putting on a fake smile.

Francisco looked at her puzzled.

Lisa had wondered if it was a bluff. She figured she'd just called it and laughed. Shaking her head at him, staring with a hurt expression. "Why are you sayin-"

"This can't continue, Lisa. It's done. We had our fun." Francisco said. He noticed how Lisa bit down on her lip. It was what she did when she was stopping herself from saying what she really wanted to say. He sighed. Internally he wanted to scream at her that Zoom would kill her otherwise, but no. No he wasn't going to use that. He was already being a dick. It was best she hate him.

"Fine." Lisa snapped. Her eyes wet. "Fine." Her voice got louder. "It's done. Get out." She ordered pointing to the door.

Francisco laughed. "You're kicking me out?" He eyed her up and down before shaking his head. She surprised him.

"I am." Lisa agreed nodding. "Get out!" She yelled pointing at the door again. "You've broken up with me, now leave my home." She hissed glaring at him.

Francisco could never recall seeing her so upset. He hated that he was the cause, but couldn't help antagonizing it further because it was good. Good, let her hate him. Let her hate him with everything she had so she forget what it was like when she thought she could love him. He laughed, "sweetheart, we were never really together. None of it was real. It was just something to pass the time."

Lisa stopped, staring at him hurt. The pain in chest tripled and she could swear she felt her heartbreak even more.

The slap of her skin against his, across his face shocked him. He hadn't expected it. Never. He raised a hand to spot she'd hit touch it gingerly. It stung a bit. Lisa stared at him. He saw all the hurt and pain in her eyes mixed with the tears. In that expression, in that slap, Francisco realized no matter how angry he made her it wouldn't drive out the stupid feelings she felt. It'd only make them hurt her worse.

"Get out." Lisa whispered her voice cold. It reminded him of his when he'd threatened Frost. Francisco blinked at her. "Now. Leave and don't ever, ever, come back here." He gaped at her. "Leave Reverb!" She screamed tears falling from her eyes.

Francisco nodded. This time he didn't fight. It was the name that pushed him out. Not Francisco, not even Cisco -which she had called him on the rare occasion. Reverb. He let one foot after the other move their way out of her apartment, just like they'd done countless of times before. He left shutting the door behind him and tried to ignore the fact that before he'd shut the door he heard Lisa break down sobbing. He glanced through the crack and saw she'd collapsed to her knees on the floor.

It wasn't supposed to have gone like this. This wasn't how he'd planned it. Lisa shouldn't have gotten involved. She shouldn't have fallen for him. But he knew deep down, he had fallen for her as well. His chest hurt just as much. He longed for nothing more than to go back inside her apartment to comfort her until she stopped crying. To explain everything to her. But he couldn't.

Zoom would kill her. Zoom would kill her. He had to repeat it to himself like a mantra as he made himself walk away. Walk away and never return, just like Lisa had said. He wondered if he'd finally done it. If he'd finally broken her, made the part of her that had been good just as broken as he was. He hoped not.

Maybe once his plan was over and Zoom was gone. Maybe then he could come back but not now. Now Lisa needed him gone. Gone and far away. So Francisco would go, and in his place there'd be only Reverb. Reverb would take control. Not just of his life, but of the city. He'd overthrow Zoom. He could do it. He had to. He would become the god he knew he was powerful enough to be. He'd channel all the emotions he was feeling into rage and anger and use it against Zoom. He'd use his sadness as a power. Rather than the weakness Zoom had claimed it was. Emotions and weakness didn't suit him. They didn't suit the powerful god Reverb would become.

Brushing away his own few stray tears, Reverb kept walking away from Lisa's apartment. He had a job to do.

How it really ended was with the sound of a phone ringing, waking Lisa up. She groaned and patted around searching for her phone. When she found and answered it was her brother. Lenny called her. Lenny never called. Unless it was something serious.

He started the conversation casually, asking how Lisa was. She chose not to reply, questioning why he was really calling. Lisa heard her brother sigh from the other end of the phone. A heavy weight found a place in Lisa's gut. Lenny sighing was never a good sign. It never led to anything good. What he had to tell her was most definitely not good if he started off with a sigh.

They had found a body, in an abandoned warehouse. He told her. Lisa frowned not following what her brother was saying. What did this have to with her? Lenny carried on explaining how detective West and her partner had gone there the previous night based on the tip that they'd find Killer Frost there. They had found Killer Frost but she hadn't been alone. Deathstorm and Reverb had been there as well. Lisa tried to stop herself from gasping. The body wasn't Killer Frost's.

Lisa felt the heavy weight build up. A sick nauseous feeling joined it in her stomach. "Who is it Lenny?" She asked her voice shaking. A lump forming in throat. She didn't want to know, but part of her already knew.

He sighed again. "It's been identified as Reverb. Also known as Francisco Paco Ramon." Leonard said, his voice sounded regretful. It was heavy of the burden of having to tell his sister this news.

Her breath shook with a sob, tears poured out of her eyes. Lisa wanted to know how but she couldn't get the words out.

"His brother, Dante, confirmed it's him. The cause of death is unknown, but the wound suggests it was Zoom." Leonard relayed. Lisa continued to cry nodding even though he couldn't see her. "Lisa, are you alright?"

"M'fine Lenny." She lied trying to keep her voice from shaking as she cried. "I-I have to go." She said. Before her brother could say anything she hung up and tossed her phone away.

Lisa pulled her legs to her chest hugging her arms around them and rocking herself. He was gone. He was dead. Reverb -Francisco was dead. Lisa loved him and he was gone. Tears poured out of her eyes and she couldn't stop crying. The pain rivalled and matched the pain from the other day when she kicked him out. Lisa replayed all of what Leonard had said in her head. The wound, cause of death unknown, suggested Zoom. Zoom. She had known who he was, she had known he worked for Zoom but she'd never...never imagined this. Zoom had killed him. Francisco was dead.

She choked on a sob and got up rushing to her bathroom. The nauseous feeling was too much, Lisa was going to be sick.

Francisco was dead. Francisco was gone. He was dead. Zoom had killed him. It repeated over and over inside her head as she threw up. Her chest and throat hurt. Her eyes burned from crying.

Lisa wished she'd kept her promise. She wished she'd never met him. She wished things had been different. Maybe in another life, another world -since there were such things. Maybe in one of those she and Francisco could have been happy. Maybe in one of those she didn't love him. Or maybe he was just simply still alive and they had never met. Who knows...

Lisa didn't.

Francisco had.


End file.
